Assassination Classroom- Koro Sensei's Return
by Lucifer Morgenstern -PoD
Summary: The death of Koro Sensei was a heartbreaking moment for the Class of 3-E. Years later, everyone has more or less moved on from his death. But how will they react when they are called back to the old 3-E campus to find him alive and well? How? What adventures will these now adults go on next? Now will this affect their new daily lives? Man, these questions.
1. Prologue

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nagisa screamed as he raised the knife.

His heart was thumping rapidly and tears flowed down his face like a waterfall. His eyes were wide and he looked like a mad man. Understandable. He was about to kill the teacher he had learned with, played with and tried to assassinate for the past 2 years. That kind of emotional attachment isn't easily broken.

A yellow tentacle suddenly reached out and touched Nagisa's neck. Nagisa stopped yelling, arms in a raised position, holding the knife, eyes still wide. "Don't kill me feeling like that. Calm yourself. Smile," Koro Sensei said as tears formed in Nagisa's eyes again.

Shaking, Nagisa started to weep. Memories flowed through everyone's head. The good, the bad, the silly, the scary. Holding back the tears, Nagisa smiled. "Goodbye Koro Sensei."

"Yes… Goodbye."

And Nagisa pushed the knife though his heart. Koro Sensei's body glowed yellow, and started to fade away in small clusters of yellow balls. And everyone started to cry…


	2. Meeting

**Hello everyone. Shattered Reality here. So. I was really sad to see Koro Sensei go. That's why I wrote this. Damn, I was crying so hard. But enough of that. I hope you will continue reading this. I will try to get more chapters out today alone. So. Which girl should Nagisa be with? Write a review of your ideas please. Also, these chapters will be short. Sorry.**

Seven years have passed since the death of Koro Sensei. Nagisa Shiota, now an adult, walks into the classroom. "Hello everyone. My name is Nagisa Shiota, the trainee teacher in charge of this class." he said as he smiled.

Fast forward a few months and we're into november. Nagisa had just packed up his things after a hard time with some of the students during one on one tutorings. Most of the class has changed a bit. Bit more formal, respectful and trying a bit harder. A few of them tried to harm Nagisa by throwing pebbles and pencils. This was because of the little side goal given to the students on day one. Of course, this became normal for everyone. Hmph. Tomorrow, they're going to be sorry for switching my chair pad with a water balloon. POP QUIZ! Ha!

Nagisa pulled out his phone and scrolled through the 3-E chat board. Kayano was busy making another season of a TV show. Okuda was close to another breakthrough. Karma posted another picture of Nagisa kissing Kayano. Nagisa blushed at that. Kayano then posted a photoshopped picture of Karma in a maid dress. Nagisa sighed.

He walked down the street towards his rental apartment, stopping for a bun along the way. A shadowed figure was standing in an alley. Nagisa kept on looking ahead, pretending to not notice. The figure stepped out and followed him Suddenly, Nagisa backpedaled with his elbow out behind him. His elbow hit the diaphragm causing the victim to double over in pain, coughing. It was a 3-5 student. "What was that for Shiota-sensei?"

Oops. Um. Ah. "Oh sorry about that. I thought you were- nevermind." Great excuse Nagisa. Just great. But what was he doing following me? "Anyway. Did you want to see me?"

"Uh...Um..Nope! Just a coincidence. Bye!" the student said, rushing off in the opposite direction.

I wonder what that was about. Just then, his phone vibrated. It was a note from Karma, telling him to meet at the old campus. Frowning, Nagisa changed direction, and headed to the building. Leaves decorated the outside of the fence. The entire class was already there as he arrived. "Nice Nagisa. Call the meeting and then be the one late." Karma jokes.

Nagisa looked puzzled. "Um. No, you were the one that called this. Not me."

Eyebrows went up. "What?"

Nagisa pulled out his phone and opened the message. "See? From Karma."

"But.. mine said from Nagisa."

As everyone was debating this, no one noticed the shadow in the building.


	3. Nururururu

**Each chapter is going to be pretty short. If you don't like that, sorry. I'll try to make longer ones once I get more content. I'll try to update once a day. But, to do so, I need help. You see, I don't really know where I am going with this. I just wrote this story cause I felt Koro Sensei died unfairly. If you have ANY ideas at all, please tell me. I will try yo incorporate them into the time line and credit you. Make it cool and Assassination Classroomy and stuff like that. Like gained speed, world travel and stuff like that. Be sure to also include different characters. Please make your ideas make sence. Thank you.**

Blue eyes studied black. "Do you want to reveal yourself now?"

"Hm. Let them come in the school. I want to surprise them."

The hooded figure with blue eyes took out his phone and clicked a few buttons. A moment later, the adults outside the building perked up and each pulled out their phones. 'Come inside the building.'

Everyone turned their head to the windows and saw one, no, two people staring back at them. Anger started to boil in Nagisa's head. _How dare they. They call us here and then break into the school._ It was a small thing to be angry about but Nagisa felt as though they were disrespecting and dishonoring Koro Sensei. Apparently some of the others also felt this way. They rushed in the school to find these intruders. From the outside view, the intruders seemed to be in the old 3-E main classroom. Slowing down, the old classmates took position outside the classroom, ready to barge in. Tomohito Sugino held the handle and pulled it open. Everyone flooded the room and fanned out. A familiar humanoid shape was shadowed by the setting sun. The hooded person was gone. "It-it-no. It can't be." Nagisa muttered as his hands remembered the feeling of the knife handle used to kill him.

The shape turned and laughed a familiar laugh, "Nururururu!"


	4. Returned

**Hey everyone. Shattered Reality here back with another chapter. I see that none of you have tried to reveiw or PM me. Is that just me? Anyway, I have school 8:00 to 3:00 and can't use the computer until 5 or 6. I will try to get out one chapter a day. If it's to short for you, sorry. But please try to give me ideas. I'm going to also start another series on SAO. Yay or Nay? You decide. Enjoy.**

Nagisa was frozen. He couldn't move. Of course he couldn't. Fear and disbelief flooded his face. The very man he had killed 7 years ago stood before him, the big and familiar smile still plastered on that yellow face. "What's the matter Nagisa? Surprised to see me?"

"Wh-wh-wha?" Nagisa stuttered. He couldn't find the words. His brain wouldn't work. He started to shake.

No. This was a fake. An imposter. Someone who gained info on what Koro Sensei was like. A hologram or something. A costume. _I...I killed him._

A shadow broke Nagisa's train of thought and a yellow tentacle reached out and tapped him on the neck. A move he remembered well. "K-Koro Sensei?"

"Yes Nagisa. It's me."

"But-but… I killed you!"

"Mhm."

 _How is he so calm?_ "So how are you still alive?"

The door opened and in stepped the hooded figure.

"Me." he revealed. _Ah. I love these perfectly timed dramatic entra- WHOA!_

A stapler whizzed by his head, missing by a fraction of an inch. It hit the wall and bounced off but got grabbed and twriled in the new guys hand. "Whoa. What was that for?"

"Well, you barge in here randomly and just said 'Me'. Also, you were the other guy we saw in the window." Rinka said.

"Hmph. Nice point. Well. Hello. I am the guy that saved Koro Sensei. Nice to meet you.

 **Yeah. REALLY short. The nect part didn't match the tittle of the chapter so... Anyway, please comply with my request to PM or comment please. Thanks.**


	5. Prologue - Chapter 3 Revised Edition V1

**This is the revised and re-edited version of the Prologue to chapter 3. Enjoy. And I find your lack of reviews...disturbing.**

Prologue

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nagisa screamed as he raised the knife.

His heart was thumping rapidly and tears threatened to spill. His eyes were wide and he looked like a mad man. Understandable. He was about to kill the teacher he had learned with, played with and tried to assassinate for the past 2 years. That kind of emotional attachment isn't easily broken.

A yellow tentacle suddenly reached out and touched Nagisa's neck. Nagisa stopped yelling, arms in a raised position, holding the knife, eyes still wide. "Don't kill me feeling like that. Calm yourself. Smile," Koro Sensei said as tears formed in Nagisa's eyes again.

Shaking, Nagisa started to weep. Memories flowed through everyone's head. The good, the bad, the silly, the scary. Holding back the tears, Nagisa smiled. "Goodbye Koro Sensei."

"Yes… Goodbye."

And Nagisa pushed the knife though his heart. Koro Sensei's body glowed yellow, and started to fade away in small clusters of yellow balls. And everyone started to cry…

Chapter 1- Meeting

Seven years have passed since the death of Koro Sensei. Nagisa Shiota, age 22, walks into the classroom. "Hello everyone. My name is Nagisa Shiota, the trainee teacher in charge of this class." he said as he smiled.

Fast forward a few months and we're into november. Nagisa had just packed up his things after a hard time with some of the students during one on one tutorings. Most of the class has changed a bit. Bit more formal, respectful and trying a bit harder. _Just like the old 3-E._ A few of them tried to harm Nagisa by throwing pebbles and sharpened pencils. This was because of the little side goal given to the students on day one. The students took this request seriously. Of course, this became normal for everyone.

Shifting in his uncomfortable backup pants, he stood up. _Hmph. Tomorrow, they're going to be sorry for switching my chair pad with a water balloon. POP QUIZ!_

Nagisa pulled out his phone and scrolled through the 3-E chat board. Kayano was busy making another season of a TV show. Okuda was close to another breakthrough. Karma posted another picture of Nagisa kissing Kayano. Nagisa blushed at that. Kayano then posted a photoshopped picture of Karma in a maid dress. Nagisa sighed.

He walked down the street towards his rental apartment, stopping for a bun along the way. A shadowed figure was standing in an alley. Nagisa kept on looking ahead, pretending to not notice. The figure stepped out and followed him. After walking for a few blocks, Nagisa suddenly backpedaled with his elbow out behind him. His elbow hit the diaphragm causing the victim to double over in pain. As he bent down, the back of Nagisa's hand shot up and hit the victim in the face. The victim fell back. Other onlookers watched with awe and horror. _The face seems familiar._ After a closer look, it was discovered to be a 3-5 student. Akihiro, the third best student in the class. "What was that for Shiota-sensei?" he said, coughing.

 _Oops. Um. Ah._ "Oh sorry about that. I thought you were- nevermind." _Great excuse Nagisa. But what was he doing following me?_ "Anyway. Sorry. Why were you following me? Did you want to see me?"

"Uh...Um..Nope! Just a coincidence. Bye!" the student said, rushing off in the opposite direction.

 _I wonder what that was about._ Just then, his phone vibrated. It was a note from Karma, telling him to meet at the old campus. Frowning, Nagisa changed direction, and headed to the building. Leaves decorated the outside of the fence. The entire class was already there as he arrived. "Nice Nagisa. Call the meeting and then be the one late." Karma jokes.

Nagisa looked puzzled. "Um. No, you were the one that called this. Not me."

Eyebrows went up. "What?"

Nagisa pulled out his phone and opened the message. "See? From Karma."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

As everyone was debating this, no one noticed the shadow in the building.

Chapter 2 - Nufufufufu

Blue eyes studied black. "Do you want to reveal yourself now?"

"Hm. Let them come in the school. I want to surprise them."

The hooded figure with blue eyes took out his phone and clicked a few buttons. A moment later, the adults outside the building perked up and each pulled out their phones. 'Come inside the building.'

Everyone turned their head to the windows and saw one, no, two people staring back at them. Anger started to boil in Nagisa's head. _How dare they. They call us here and then break into the school._ It was a small thing to be angry about but Nagisa felt as though they were disrespecting and dishonoring Koro Sensei. Apparently some of the others also felt this way. They rushed in the school to find these intruders.

From the outside view, the intruders seemed to be in the old 3-E main classroom. Slowing down, the old classmates took position outside the classroom, ready to barge in. Tomohito Sugino held the handle and pulled it open. Everyone flooded the room and fanned out. A familiar humanoid shape was shadowed by the setting sun. Weird thin arms attached to a tall frame with tentacles for legs. "It-it-no. It can't be." Nagisa muttered as his hands remembered the feeling of the knife handle used to kill him.

The shape turned and laughed a familiar laugh, "Nururururu."

Chapter 3- Return

Nagisa was frozen. He couldn't move. Of course he couldn't. Fear and disbelief flooded his face. The very man he had killed 7 years ago stood before him, the big and familiar smile still plastered on that yellow face. That familiar face they all learned to love."Nururururu. What's the matter Nagisa? Surprised to see me?"

"Wh-wh-wha?" Nagisa stuttered. He couldn't find the words. His brain wouldn't work. He started to shake. Panicking.

No. This was a fake. An imposter. Someone who gained info on what Koro Sensei was like. A hologram or something. A costume. _I...I killed him._

A shadow broke Nagisa's train of thought and a yellow tentacle reached out and tapped him on the neck. A move he remembered well. "K-Koro Sensei?"

"Yes Nagisa. It's me."

"But-but… I killed you!"

"Mhm."

 _How is he so calm?_ "So how are you still alive?"

The door opened and in stepped the hooded figure.

"Me." he revealed. _Ah. I love these perfectly timed dramatic entra- WHOA!_

A stapler whizzed by his head, missing by a fraction of an inch. It hit the wall and bounced off but got grabbed and twriled in the new guys hand. "Whoa. What was that for?"

"Well, you barge in here randomly and just said 'Me'. Also, you were the other guy we saw in the window." Rinka said.

"Hmph. Nice point. Damn you logic. Well. Hello. I am the guy that saved Koro Sensei. Nice to meet you."


	6. Aftermath

Hey guys. Still me, Shattered Reality. Yay! 5 followers to the story. Shoutout to Anime Fan KNB, Dragon King Rouga, Kamwanya, RamenNoodle248, and Regi san. Thanks. Judging from the amount of people that read the Prologue-Chapter 3 Revised Edition, it is clear you guys either hate this story or want actual chapters. Or maybe I check way to early. If it's the former, I'm sorry. If it's the latter, well, here is another chapter. The title of this chapter refers to after the death of Koro Sensei. The science behind his revival is separate. And I see that you STILL haven't PMed or reviewed. Sigh. Well to all you readers out there, Chapter 4- Aftermath.

The students have entered the classroom, finding books on each desk. Tired and emotionally worn, they sat to read them, laughing or shaking their heads, crying or in mock anger. And under the unusually bright crescent moon that day, they fell asleep. A lone figure chose this time to walk into the school yard, surveying his surroundings. He walked towards the center, where Koro Sensei was killed. A peculiar hand held machine was held in his hand. It beeped louder as he reached the spot. Good. I'm not to late. The dark matter rad-particles and energy is still here. Weak, but there. He bent down and took another thing out of his coat pocket. The front of the machine opened, revealing a very small hole. A tube whirred out and rings of blue ment that it was working. Yellow dots appeared in the dark midnight sky, bringing instant contrast.

These yellow dots flew into the machine and the tube retracted. A hand flew out at him and he turned to block it just in time. It was Karasuma. "Ah. The famed Tadaomi Karasuma. Nice to meet you. I was just leaving."

As he turned, a kick was aimed at his head. As he dodged it, he realized that another leg was racing toward his arched back. Kicking on the ground, the jumped in between both legs, becoming parallel to the ground, and landed to Karasuma's left.

"Hmph. Nice kicks. Almost got me there. But I have something to do. Bye! Arigato!"

"You're not going ANYWHERE! You are in possession of government and military property. Relinquish them now or face the consequences."

"Government property? I think not."

"Give it here NOW!"

"Ha ha. Nope."

And he disappeared.


	7. Revival

Deep down in a permanent base in Antarctica, under layers of solid snow and iron, a giant laboratory the size of 10 by 20 football was in use. The yellow energy orbs were extracted and then multiplied by using dark matter waves and electric shocks to manipulate the speed and buildup of them. As they divided, another machine was busy trying to contain a single devolving and dying dark matter particle. The hooded figure, how with a white lab coat instead of a black hooded trench coat, name tag reading "Jacob" stood around and was calibrating machine after machine. A sharp beep sounded and the yellow particles moved off into a stabilizer. Its job was to stabilize the particles while each one was still moving at around 8000 metre per second. The containment field blurred but held.

A pop blew open the glass of the one holding the dying particle. The blast instantly vaporized 10 feet radius. Containment walls flew out of the floor to quarantine that area. Thank goodness my other set is 100 feet away.

Months went by and they slowly turned into years. The division and stabilization was mostly working fine. Regeneration and particle speed had some problems. But he just couldn't fix the explosions. They just couldn't be saved. But he wasn't about the give up. Not now. Not when he was so close. And so, 4 months after Nagisa entered that classroom, he did it. Screaming with joy and exhaustion, he turned on the final machine.

"Hm. Nagisa is 22 now. I see. So seven years have passed?"

"Yes. Here's a galeto."

"Sigh. Thank you. I can't believe it."

"Well, it took years for me to get you back."

"You still haven't answered why."

"..."

"Nururururu." Koro Sensei laughed as he took a bit. "So. When can I go and see them?

"Well. You must first get used to being here again. Especially after the… ah… , if you wanted to go, I wouldn't be able to stop you until you got there."

"Nururururu. I see. Well. Thanks for the galeto. But… did you bring what I asked for?" he asked, suddenly changing his voice to a deep and ominous tone.

"You never did change did you? Your magazines are in the room."

"Nururururu."


	8. AN 1 - Spur of the moment idea

**Hey guys. Spur of the moment thing here. You guys all know discord right? You know, the online chatting platform? Yeah. I was thinking. If you guys won't talk here, why not there? It's free and on the web. It's cusomizable and easy. You can chat about AC, my story(s) and give ideas, do RP and stuff. So yeah. If no one joins-Whatever-**

 **This is the code-**

 **/S8D8zey**


	9. AN 2

**Thanks so someone's suggestion, I will cease writing for a day or two to get some ideas down. See? This is why I need you guys.**


	10. Government Involvement

**Hey guys. I was thinking of this idea for a while and someone also suggested this. So here it is. Government** **involvement** **.** **Beautiful** **isn'** **t it. Join the Discord guys and enjoy.**

But someone- no. Multiple people were watching them. A week after Koro Sensei's first death, the government put out newly made Dark Matter Radars, cameras, speed radars, anything that can sense something like Koro Sensei. A massive spike in the radar, a yellow color seen and a reading of 30690.8 mph and you've got a clear match. "And that's how he's alive. Well, the short version anyway."

And a shadow covered the windows. Seven years ago, the Ministry of Defence created a branch in the JSDF called the "Defence Against Monstrous Creatures" or the JSDF DAM-C. Now, this very branch of Special Forces soldiers rained down from the sky. Ropes fell to the grassy ground and seconds later, the windows were smashed through. "Attention! You are under arrest for the revival and protection of a dangerous creature. Hand him over or face the consequences!"

"Hmph." Jacob scoffed. "I can handle-"

"Nururururu."

"What?" Jacob asked indigenously. "I can!"

"No. It's not that. I thought you said I would get a time to test out my new…. Modifications."

The former students were more confused. "What do you mean-"

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

And the brakarakakaka sound of guns echoed across the mountain. Koro Sensei expanded in size and became the length and height of the wall. Bullets pinged off him like rubber. "What's this?"

"Oh. I made the dark matter flexible to any extent. He's also able to change his density and hardness."

"That's so cool!"

"Thank you."

"No. Not you. Koro Sensei. It''s so cool that he can do that!"

Koro Sensei turned pink as Jacob stuttered, "Bu-but-but I-I was the one to.."

"No one cares about you Jacob. Nurururururu."

Jacob slumped down. Everyone else laughed. Boom! The room shook. "Oooh!" marveled Jacob. "He can stand RPG launchers!"

Light footsteps were heard even over the continued barrage of metal. Positioning themselves by the door, the DAM-C thought they could surprise the former students. They were wrong. The door banged open and the JSDF Spec Ops soldiers got their faces smashed with desks, staplers, erasers and fists. Taking up defensive positions and armed with the fist assault team weapons and gear, they awaited the next. Then the firing stopped. "3-E! Be reasonable!"

It was Karasuma. "Karasuma-sensei! How could you!" Nagisa yelled out.

"You have no choice Nagisa. He's dangerous, possibly evil and the world's most skilled assassin."

"..."

"Come on out Nagisa."

"Koro-Sensei, can you take them out?"

And Koro-Sensei flickered. Every single soldier was groaning and moaning in pain. Cracked ribs, broken bones, etc. Only Karasuma was left standing. "Why is there one left?" Jacob asked.

"Oh I can't hurt him."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he's Karasuma."

"THAT'S THE POINT! HE'S DANGEROUS!"

"Meh."

As they were arguing, Jacob saw a red flash out of the corner of his eye. As signal beacon. Karasuma finger raced toward the button, and Jacob tackled him. But not before Karasuma pressed it. "It's too late. We've upgraded our defences and our weapons. We will kill you this time."

Orange light blasted from their sources and created a very familiar barrier. A single red dot formed in space.

"How could you?!"


	11. Escape

**Short chapter on the escape from the barrier trap made to kill Koro Sensei last chapter. Enjoy.**

"I'm sorry Nagisa. I had to."

"Wha-you HAD TO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD TO! NO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! YOU CHOOSE TO! WHY!?"

"Look…"

"NO! YOU LOOK! YOU JUST KILLED KORO SENSEI! AGAIN! YOU KNOW THE EMOTIONAL CONNECTION WE HAVE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE LOVE HIM! HE-! WHY! JUST-"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T GO AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT! BECAUSE I HAVE ORDERS! BECAUSE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! BECAUSE GET OVER IT!"

"..."

"Anyway, we're all going to die. All of us."

"What do you mean all of us? Just Koro Sensei right?"

"No. It will kill all of us."

"What?!"

"This modified beam was supposed to vaporize all living cells, burn all inanimate objects and erase all dark matter particles." Karasuma said. "It was a last resort suicide option. The barrier will hold the explosion and contain the aftershock and particle effects until they disperse."

The shock was clear on everyone's face. Even the soldiers who were still conscious. Apparently even THEY didn't know.

"You...you would kill yourself and even us, just to get Koro Sensei?"

"I'm sorry."

"..."

The beacon beeped and everyone looked up. The final stages were being completed before the firing. 6 minutes until the beam was ready. 0.00938 seconds after until the beam reached the barrier. There was nothing they can do. Some of the less injured soldiers got up and tried to get past the barrier, but they hit it and flew back 20 feet. In desperation and fear, they kept on going at it. Each time, they flew back with a phbeww. "Stop trying soldier. These barriers absorb kinetic energy and then pulses it back out at you."

Three minutes left. Nobody spoke. No one knew what to say. Of course they didn't. Their cells were about to be burned on a molecular level and Koro Sensei was going to die. And then the barrier shattered. Stunned silence for a while. Then everyone ran. Karasuma was busy calling his bosses, telling them to shut down the beam. Soldier grabbed their comrades and sped down the mountain. The kids raced to their cars. The ones guarding the border of the mountain were jumping out of the way of this stampede of people.

A custom made car, with seats fitting up to 30 people, raced in front of the former 3-E class and stopping the 3-E students. Blonde hair blew in the wind as the window opened. "Get in class. We're going on a field trip."

 **Shoutout to Young Author-Cat for the idea on the next chapter and the last paragraph of this one.**


	12. Field Trip P1

**Just to remind you, the discord is welcoming people. Join for RP, chapter previews, sharing ideas and more. Just go on Discord and text HellaBitch to Shattered Reality#0381 for your free invite today! Also, Field Trip. Remind you of anything?**

'Why are you helping us Bitch-Sensei."

"I heard w… Really brat? Are you STILL calling me Bitch Sensei?"

"Never gets old."

During this scary and tense time, everyone somehow found the spirit to laughed. Even Irina. Composing himself, Karma asked a question. "Okay. Funny and all, but I think we all are thinking this question. How the HELL did you get this car?"

"Oh, some money here and there, a few..ah... favors and voila, you get a custom made legal car with military grade defences."

"Can they track it?"

"Usually."

"The hell do you mean usually?"

"I disabled the GPS."

"But couldn't they still track it?"

"Hmph. No."

"Oookayyy."

Silence for a while. Everyone was tense as they looked on the road. A few glances here and there and looks of awe but nobody paid much attention then a glance. A convoy of police cars flashed by and everyone jumped. Few more minutes later. "Where are we going?" Okuda asked suddenly.

"You've been here before." **Cough cough foreshadowing cough cough**

"Um… Where?"

"You know, the place where you guys had fun AND tried to kill the egghead?"

"Uhh. Kyoto?"

"Nope."

"Um… We've been nowhere else."

"Oh! I see… " Chiba muttered.

"Mhm?"

"It… it was our worst fail apart from failing to save Koro Sensei. Only that time, we failed to KILL him. The island remember?" **cant make it more obvious cough.**

"Oh… The one with Takaoka?" Nagisa asked quietly.

"Yes. That island." **Something is going to happen cough. Okay. Ill stop now.**

They drove in silence for another while. Soon, they arrived at a port. The port was full of guards so they had to park very far away. After sneaking around, knocking out people when needed, they boarded a ship headed for the island and hid somewhere. They didn't know, but along the way, they'll meet trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.

 **So there you have it. That was chapter 8: Field Trip Part 1. Anyone of you know Wings of Fire? Should I start a WoF story as well? It will mainly revolve around Glory. If I do start a WoF series, should I make the ASSCLASS Discord a ShatteredXReality Fanfiction Discord? PMs and Reviews. Thanks for reading and bye.**


	13. Field Trip P2

**Hey guys. I've noticed a steady decrease in readers. A very great decrease in numbers. From 149 on day one to 7 on chapter 8. If my content is that horrible, I am sorry. I will stop writing after this chapter. If I start to get more support, like the PMs and reviews from Young Author-cat encouraging me, I will continue. This will be the last chapter for now. I hope I will be able to write again. Thanks to those who have favorited and followed. They mean a lot to me. Really. Chapter 10: Island Time is on standby. Oh. And this is a short chapter. Cause people don't read this.**

Problems were not unexpected. What wasn't was the sheer number of them. Koro Sensei sickness was something everyone prepared for. The looks from passengers as they snuck by was unavoidable and some threats were delivered to people who were going to tell the ships security or staff

But the problem lay elsewhere. Military boats suddenly made their way towards them. Murmurings rose from a quiet buzz to a loud hum. Flashes of police lights and the drone of helicopter blades drowned out any other noise. "Shit! How'd they find us?'

 **Yes. This short. I've given up hope.**

 **Just please say you were all busy and not hate this. Please.**


	14. Island Time P1

**Hello. Shattered Reality back with another chapter. Heh. I got 3 reviews from people telling me to continue. Here's to satisfy 3 people. Shoutout to** **Young Author-Cat** **,** **Guest** **, and** **Ypoiuyty** **for their supporting comments. Still a short chapter though. Need ideas. I'm thinking maybe someone gets captured and Nagisa goes crazy. Koro Sensei then gets loose and the world once again is faced with a phony threat.**

They made it to the island. Once the military patrol was upon them, Koro Sensei stretched out and grabbed everyone. Turning into a shape of a boat, he jumped off into the ocean and then raced toward the island. There was a layer of him covering the group in a 360 degree circle to make sure the speed doesn't really kill them. In a flash, they arrived at the island.

Hiking up to the familiar hotel they once fought through, they booked a room, made a few threats and collapsed, exhausted. A crate of weapons was carried up to the big suite. The windows locked, binds drawn and positions maned, the geared up _special forces_ waited the inevitable contact. Hours went by until it was 9:42 PM. They took turns, some sleeping, others on high alert. "Is it called sleeping of you wake up at the slightest sound?" Kirara asked.

"Yes. You are still sleeping, if even for a second." Megu said.

"Hmph."

Normally, the night view would've been beautiful and everyone would've wanted to explore the nostalgic scenery. And then, against the dark bluish black background, under the cracked and breaking moon (A/N **ohhh! Should this be a plot point?)** a fleet of ships trailed toward the island. "WAKE UP!" Ryunosuke shouted.

"Huhphm? What? What- whatpsdth's ahk. What's happening?" Tomohito asked, startled by the shouting.

"What a disgrace to assassins." Karma scoffed.

"Enough." Irina cried, her eyes tense. "Get ready for battle."

 **So that was part one of Island Time. Island Time: Gym Class will be coming soon.**


	15. Island Time-Gym Class

**Hey-ho minna-san! Kon'nichiwa! Shattered Reality back. The title here refers to the gym classes Karasuma used to teach. I know it doesn't fit as well as others but…. Eh. So in this chapter, the island will turn into a full out war zone. The weapons are loaded with live rounds and people will die. Artillery strikes from the ships will cripple the island. The DAM-C will not hesitate to kill as the JSDF Officers have a KOS order on the group. The entire military is against these people. Skip the next chapter if you don't want to see total carnage. This chapter is just an introduction to Chapter 12: Island Time War Zone**

Karasuma was on the head boat, his face calm but his heart was racing. He didn't want to do this. He tried to contact Irina, but she wouldn't answer. Well, she did. In one cold sentence. "Karasuma, you will regret doing this, cause if you do, the class will kill you."

The call was abruptly ended. That was 3 hours ago. The beautiful lights of the island. The faint drum of music. The bright moonlight. The calm reef at night. Then the tranquillity of the silent reef was then shattered. A silent Phfew from the hotel window, followed by a thud created chaos. 3-E's best snipers were firing on their location. Karasuma looked over and eyes widened a bit by the blood. _Damn. Live rounds. They are using LIVE rounds._ The scope was mirrored and polarized to prevent anyone from seeing reflections and for any much light to affect their aim. JSDF snipers rushed to positions and small transport boats sped off to the bay.

Scanners indicated that the shot came from the hotel at the top of a cliff. At this, painful memories swelled up inside Karasuma's head. He winced and shook it off. "Are you all right, Karasuma-sempai?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

They both looked out at the hotel. And another shot was fired. The ammunition storage was not that far from the engine room. A serious design flaw. A shot close to the edge of the room exploded and the blast reached the engine. Explosion. Shock was followed by angry shouts, drowned out by the screaming tourists and residences.

Rinka and Chiba were the sharpshooters on this mission. Their aim was perfect and after the explosion of the ship, scout team left, shortly followed by the assault team. The plan was to kill as many JSDF DAM-C they can and then get to the lead ship, capture the JSDF battle commanders, disable them and flee, taking the well ships with them. The crowd of people made it easier to hide as JSDF soldiers landed on the bay. Silently taking them out without alerting the radio man, they took out the radio and left with the assault craft they came in. But then, something NOT according to plan happened. A shadow loomed out of the horizon. Rinka turned her scope on it and recoiled. A supercarrier. Not expected. "Shit."

Irina turned to look at her. "What?"

"Supercarrier."

"Shit. Contact the team. Tell them."

"Assault team leader. Yes I see i- What!? A supercarrier?"

Karma laughed. "Not to worry Nagisa. The JSDF don't have anything to match Koro Sensei's speed."

A low whine came from the super carrier. "Shit."

"What?"

"Never seen that before. Different kind of plane."

"Shit."

The JASDF recently had a new plane mass produced for the DAM-C. Made as an Interceptor but can also be considered an Air Superiority Fighter, it had a top speed of mach 23 and had a very high maneuverability. Made by American, Chinese and Japanese minds and resources, this plane was a feat to be scared and proud of. The Ghost Hunter I-ASF X1 (which can be simply referred to as the GH X1) was armed with long ranged X-GH 4 AAMs and short ranged AIM-170 AMRAAM, 2 long barreled guns, and 2 BB-Rf8s (which only fired BBs). Trying to ignore the planes, they made their way to the lead ship. Boarding it, they found them face to face with Karasuma. "Hello kids." he said, with a strained and tired voice. A dozen JSDF officers and soldiers came out. "Welcome to Gym Class."

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. ARE YOU NOT EXITED! CHAPTER 12: ISLAND TIME WAR ZONE, COMING SOON! Also, if you want more details about things, tell me.**


	16. Sorry

**Hey. Sorry for the lack of updates. School and Homework have got me, plus I am also trying to further lengthen the plot of this story. Please do not stop reading for the lack of chapters. I am trying. I hope you understand.**

-Shattered Reality


End file.
